Mission Impossible
by Tris Prior Tobias Eaton
Summary: "Here is your first assignment". Ello, my name is Beatrice Prior and i am a secret agent for the LOL. my first mission is to kill a guy named Four.
1. The Intro

"Miss Prior, here is your first assignment". 'Ello, my name is Beatrice Prior and I have been trained to work for the LOL, London Organization Lollipop. The "Lollipop" is supposed to make people think that we sell lollipops, but we don't. We are a group of high-tech geniuses, lying detectors, protectors, and some of the best fighters in the world. If a married couple is working for the LOL and they have a baby, that baby is going to be trained to work for the LOL too. While you're learning how to talk, they try to teach you many languages like, Spanish, Italian, German, Chinese, and Japanese. When you turn 10, they start teaching only 5 subjects. The first subject is computers. They teach you how to hack, solve passwords, and other stuff like that. The second subject is lying. They teach you how to tell when someone is lying and how to lie without anyone knowing that it isn't the truth. The third subject is manipulation. They teach you how to manipulate someone into doing the work. The fourth subject is protecting. They teach you how to protect others during a mission. This usually comes in handy during protecting, partner, or group missions. The last subject is hand-to-hand combat. They teach you how to fight. Everyone in my family wasn't good at it but me. I was so good that they gave me Kung-Fu classes. Now I am a black belt. When you turn 16, they rank you with everyone else who is 16 at that time. The people who are higher ranked get to choose their jobs first while the people who are lower ranked get to choose theirs last. There are seven jobs that someone could choose. You could become an Erudite; they are the ones who work with the computers. Another job is being a Condor; they are the ones who use their lying skills to interrogate people. You also could become Amity; they use their manipulation skills to make people think they're doing something good but they're really doing something evil. You also could become Abnegation; they protect people. Or you could be Dauntless; they are secret agents who go on dangerous mission so you have to be good at hand-to-hand combat, tool, and strategizing. The best job you could have is being the leader. You get to make the big choices and boss people around. The worst job you could have is a fence guarder. You get to guard the fences from any unwanted visitors (I've been told that it's a really boring job).

When I turned 16, I was ranked 1st. I could have gotten a leader job but I never liked the leaders. They were always mean and they used their power for foolish things. So I took a Dauntless job. I am now a secret agent and I'm going on my first mission. "Miss Prior, here is your first assignment" Amar told me. He is in charge of all the secret agents. "Your job is to find this man". He shows me a picture of this really handsome guy. "His nickname is Four. His real name is yet a mystery to everyone". Why would someone nickname themselves after a number? That is just pure foolishness. "He is 18 years old and the son of Marcus Eaton". Marcus Eaton is LOL's arch-enemy. He has his own organization called OMG (Organization Marcus the Great (full of himself much?)) that has ruined some of our missions. "Become friends with him, then when he is least expecting it, kill him". Now I am confused, why don't I just kill Marcus? "Wouldn't it be easier if I just killed Marcus Eaton?" I ask Amar. "We already have someone more experienced doing that job. The reason _you_ need to kill Four is because once Marcus dies Tobias will take over the organization, so we need him dead because he is the only family member left to take over, so with all the family members dead, the OMG can no longer exist". Wow. They really thought this through. "Uriah will be going along with you". Right after Amar finishes his sentence a handsome guy with brown hair walks in. I notice him from training. He got second place and choose to get a Dauntless job too. "Hi" he says. He shines a set of brilliantly white teeth. "I'm Uriah. I'm guessing that you're Beatrice". He extends his hand and I shake it awkwardly. My parents are protectors and protectors are not used to any kind of contact. We usually just bow to people. "You two will be working together to destroy Four. Got it?" We nod in agreement. "We have already chosen a place for you guys to stay. You guys will both be staying in the same apartment thou, you will be in different rooms. Beatrice, you will be sharing a room with two other girls. Their names are Christina and Marlene. Uriah, you will be living in the room across from Beatrice's room. You too will be sharing a room with two people. Their names are Will and Al" "Go meet one of the Erudite and they will give you some special equipment". After going through a lot of hallways, me and Uriah finally make it to the Erudite headquarters. Uriah goes up to the person at the front desk. "We are looking for one of the Erudite to give us our equipment" he tells them. "Name?" she asks us. "Uriah and Beatrice" he replies back. The woman in the front desk turns to her computer and starts typing. After a minute, she finally returns her attention back to us. "Go to room 261. All your equipment is there and an Erudite is there to explain what some of them does" and with that we sprint down the hallway. When we make it to room 261, we are panting like we just ran a 5 mile race. We go inside and we see the Erudite that is going to tell us what the tools do. Guess who the Erudite was. It was my older brother Caleb! My brother was always one of the geeky types, so I wasn't surprised when he chose to get an Erudite job. But I was surprised to find out that he was the one that was going to explains what the tools are to us. "Beatrice!" he exclaims. He come over and hugs me. I stiffen for a few seconds then hug him back. Then he pulls away. "So you're the team that is going on the mission to kill Marcus Eaton's son?" we just nod. "Ok then. I will need to teach you what these tools do. Look over at that table. You will see your equipment there". Me and Uriah walk to the table filled with gadgets. Caleb points to the jumpsuits. "These are high-tech jumpsuits. They are flame resistant and can be stretched very far but they will not tear. If you open look to the wrists of the sleeves you can see very little buttons. This button here will make a missile shoot out at the target. This button will make a laser shoot out. I prefer that you use it to cut open walls or glass secretly instead of on humans. This little button here will make a tiny little bomb. You have to place the bomb somewhere than press the button again for the bomb to go off. When you press this button over here, money will appear". "Wait, I have a question. What if you're shaking someone hand and they accidentally touch the button?" Uriah asks. "It only works to your fingerprints" Caleb replies back. "There is still another flaw. Won't our roommates notice that we are wearing the same cloths every day. And what if they get dirty. How can we clean it if we have nothing else to wear?" I ask Caleb. We are going to need more than 1 jumpsuit if that's the only thing we are can wear. "Good question Beatrice. I forgot to tell you that there is this button that helps you change your clothes. You have to hold down the button then imagine what you want to wear. When you let go of the button you will be wearing what you imagined thou, the color will always be black or gray but mostly black. There are also more buttons but you will have to use them to find out what they do. We will also give you a bag that holds lot of other tools that can help you. Oh, I almost forgot to give this to you". Caleb put his hands in his pockets and takes 2 keys out. "These are your keys to your room in the apartment. If you misplace them, just call us and we will give you a spare". Wow! They're really ready for everything.

_**Authors Note: Yah! i was able to finish the first chapter earlier ten i expected. sorry if it is borring but i needed to start from somewhere**_


	2. My New Roomies

**Authors Note: I am so sorry! I didn't keep my promise about doing 3 updates a week. It's all because of school. I am not a very organized person. Thank you for the reviews and thank you **_**iamanawesomeperson **_**for your suggestion. From now on, I will try to put paragraphs between anytime a person is talking to another person. I am also going to start switching P. on the ****next ****update. **

After we got in our jumpsuits and packed all our material into a luggage, we set off to our apartment. We were told that it isn't very hard to find because it was the only building that was painted rainbow colors. How weird. Anyways, I was a little worried about meeting my new roommates. What if they are working for the OMG!? Do they already now that we are trying to kill their leader's son? What if they are like those girly girls and they have everything in the room pink!? A bunch of what if questions started popping up in my head. Uriah's voice broke me from my train of thoughts.

"We're here!" he shouted at me. That was a surprisingly quick walk.

We opened the apartment door and walked inside. We finally reached my apartment door. I knocked and a girl with dark-colored skin and brownish hair opened.

"Hi! You must be our new roomie" she said to me.

She wore some makeup but no a lot like those girls who wear more makeup than circus clowns.

"Would you like to come in?" she asks both me and Uriah. We just nod.

We all take a seat on a pink couch.

"What's your name?" she asks.

"Uhhm….". I don't know why I hesitate, but I just don't think I should give her my real name.

"Tris" I say firmly. "My name is Tris"

"And my name is Uriah" Uriah says next to me.

'Stupid!' I think 'He shouldn't be giving out his name like that'

"Well nice to meet you Tris and I'm guessing that he is your boyfriend "she says pointing to Uriah.

"No!" me and Uriah both shout at the same time. I would like to tell her that Uriah is just a close friend but I had a feeling that she would just keep accusing me that I have a crush on him and I do _**NOT **_want to go through that.

"He's my brother" I say in my most convincing voice.

"Ok". By the way she gazes at me, I know she suspects something, but she drops the subject anyway.

We all just stare at each other and the silence starts getting awkward.

"Well, I need to go meet my own roommates, so I'll let you two chat in _privacy_". He then walks out the door without another word.

Right after Uriah left a girl just walks into the room with only a towel covering her.

"Who's the cute guy?" she asks Christina.

"He's Tris' brother".

"Tris? Who's Tris?" she asks. Then she finally notices me.

"Oh. You're Tris. You must be our new roomie?" she doesn't even give me a chance to respond.

"You should start unpacking your stuff" she says. "Your room is in the back" she points behind her.

I start walking to the back of the apartment. I have just now noticed something about the rooms. Their all _**PINK! **_This was exactly what I wasn't hoping for.

**Authors Note: Sorry this Chapter is short but while I was writing this, my mom told me to load the dishes into the dishwasher. Since I am a stubborn little girl I complained but I still went downstairs to do it. When I finished loading the dishes into the washing machine, I was about to close it but my thumb was on the dishwasher frame and it got jammed when I tried to close it. Ever since then, my right hand has hurt non-stop so I had to cut this short. (it was really hard for me to type the **_**Authors Note**_**). **


	3. Shopping is Deathly

**Authors Note: Hello my Peeps. Just a few things I want to tell you. **

**This is an update for "Mission Impossible" (obviously)**

**After **_**THIS **_**update I am going to update "My New Life" 3 more times**

**I am going to make a new fan-fiction after #2!**

**#3 is the main reason I am typing this **_**Authors Note. **_**I have some ideas on what my next fanFiction is going to be about but I don't know which one to choose. That's where you guys come in. I am going to list all my ideas below. I want you guys to tell me which story I should make. If you go to my profile there will be a voting poll. You can vote twice. You can also review your choice. **

**Choices: **

**If Tris Was a Princess**

**If They Were Cowboys and Cowgirls**

**If Tris was A Maid**

**If they were Vampires**

**If Tris Had A Pretend Boyfriend**

**If There Was no war**

**After The War**

**FYI, these are **_**NOT **_**going to be their real Titles. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. I wish I did but sadly I don't.**

* * *

I was frozen in fear. Pink. **PINK! **Out of all colors, why does it have to be pink! Oh well, I'll just change the color later. But I better start unpacking now.

After I finished unpacking all my stuff (Which wasn't much), I go to the living room and see Christina and Marlene having a discussion. I stayed hidden in the shadow to hear what they were talking about.

"Don't you think it is a little weird on how Tris only brought 1 baggage of things?" Marlene asks. "And when we were talking, I tried to lift it and it felt like it weighed a ton, but when she brought it to her room it looked like she was carrying a feather. Does she have wicked strength or something". Actually, I am not as strong as the people in my training class at the LOL. Their once was this kid in the LOL named Edward. He could lift a bus 1 foot of the ground. With people in it. That guy has wicked strength.

"She doesn't have wicked strength, you're just weak" Christina says through giggles. Then her expression suddenly turns serious.

"But I think something's weird about her and her brother" Christina tells Marlene. "They don't even look related. He has Brown hair, she has blond. He has more of an exciting personality while she has more of an '_if you mess with me, I'll kill you_' personality. How can they possibly be related?" that's when I walk into the room.

"He is my brother" I say

"How can you be so sure?"

"Don't you think I would know who my brother is?"

"She has a point there, Chris" Marlene says. At least someone is on my side.

"Let's just forget we ever had this conversation" me and Chris both say at the same time. Looks like we both want some peace around here.

"Anyway, Tris, how many pair of cloths do you have?"

"Not much. Only 3" I answer back.

"3! That's it. We're going to go shopping!"

I groan but then think '_if we go to the shopping, maybe I'll 'accidentally' bump into Four_'. This will be a great opportunity.

"Let's go!"

_**After Shopping**_

Why did I agree to this? Me going shopping was a horrible idea. My feet and hands ache because of all the walking around we had to do and me carrying all the boxes and cloths. I know we were supposed to go shopping for me but this kind of turned into a shopping spree after I saw Christina and Marlene eying a dress. I told them that they should buy it but they told me that they didn't have enough money to pay for it. An Abnegation voice in me told me that I should buy if for them and I listened to it. "You should go buy it" I told them again. "But we don't have enou-" that where I cut them "it's on me". That was the worst thing to ever say. I meant it as that I would pay _only _for the dress, but I think they thought that I meant everything that they bought. Now I am holding at least 8 boxes of shoes and 10 bags of clothes. I can barely see where I am walking. That's when I bump into someone. All the bags and boxes fall. Then I see him. The guy I bump into. Four. Step 1; find Four; completed.

_**Fours P.O.V**_

I am taking a walk through the mall, trying to clear up my head. My dad is the leader for the OMG. He wants me to take over the family business. I never like it. All it ever does is ruin other people's work. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was walking and I bumped into someone. She was holding a bunch of things and they all fell to the floor. When I saw her face a weird emotion started to build up in my stomach. Have you ever heard of love at first sight, well I think I might have that case.

**Authors Note: sorry Fours P.O.V was so short but I will continue it on the next chapter. I also have 1 more problem. I want to add Peter in the story but I don't know how I should. Please review any suggestions. **


End file.
